


morning cuddles

by galaxywritesstuff



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Character, Other, agender maine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxywritesstuff/pseuds/galaxywritesstuff
Summary: Just a short, lazy morning I came up with because Mercy singlehandedly dragged me onto this rowboat.





	morning cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Mercy, I blame you for this.

It was early morning on some planet in the middle of nowhere, or whatever passed for morning without copious amounts of coffee. Alpha was very happily snuggled up with Maine, carefully ensconced in arms that were bigger than his head.

He had a thing for powerful people, apparently. 

But enough of that. Maine made a noise under their breath and started to move to get up and start the day. Alpha whined pitifully and wrapped his arms around Maine’s neck, clinging to them. 

“Noooooo. Don't get up yet, please? The bed’s so comfy and you're so  _ warm.” _

Maine huffed a laugh, carding their fingers through his hair. ‘ _ Have to. Can’t laze about. _ ’

Alpha frowned at that and tugged at Maine until they sighed in resignation and laid back down. He grinned victoriously, curling up half on top of them with a happy noise. Cuddles would last for a good while longer.

_ I may have a thing for powerful people,  _ Alpha thought,  _ but at least Maine likes to cuddle. _

‘ _ I heard that.’ _

“OH SHIT-” 

Maine huffed louder, laughing at him.


End file.
